


Algún día

by The_Hawk_Eye



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Kissing, Love, M/M, No Spoilers, Sibling Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Hawk_Eye/pseuds/The_Hawk_Eye
Summary: Sergio le miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor y miseria, de tantas torturas y tormentos... Después de tanto, él estaba otra vez con él.





	Algún día

**Author's Note:**

> Todavía no he visto los nuevos episodios, pero al ver el tráiler y demás volvieron a mí las ganas de escribir más sobre ellos. Así que escribí esto.

Sergio le miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor y miseria, de tantas torturas y tormentos... Después de tanto, él estaba otra vez con él. Andrés había encontrado la manera de volver una vez más a él. Sergio siempre había dudado de sus promesas, le había visto hacer tantas a lo largo de los años para después romperlas sin miramientos, que había creído que con él haría lo mismo. Sergio era consciente de que Andrés le quería, sabía perfectamente que su hermano habría hecho cualquier cosa por él, pero eso no significaba que fuese a cumplir sus promesas. Sin embargo, ahora estaba frente a él con su sonrisa de superioridad y su mirada oscura.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pregunta era estúpida, sonaba estúpida. Sergio esperó durante unos segundos a que su hermano se riese de él, pero Andrés permaneció impasible ante él con su media sonrisa intacta. Tras unos segundos de denso silencio, Andrés caminó hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente. Sergio podía sentir su respiración chocar contra la suya.

\- Hice una promesa.

La respuesta era insuficiente y ambos lo sabían, pero Andrés no añadió nada más y Sergio no le exigió nada más. Andrés se relamió y colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del otro. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su chaqueta hasta rozar su nuca, en donde hundió sus dedos en su piel. Sergio no podía controlar su respiración, sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación. Sabía lo que Andrés ina a hacer y le costaba controlar su propio cuerpo y no lanzarse sobre su hermano.

\- Hazlo -murmuró con voz trémula.

Era una orden. Andrés asintió entonces e hizo desaparecer el espacio entre ellos. Sus labios afilados atraparon su boca y su otra mano agarró su cinturón para tirar de él y así hacer chocar sus cuerpos. Sergio había echado tanto de menos su piel, sus labios, su ansia de hacerle suyo... Se entregó al beso sin pensar en nada más. Sus brazos rodearon su cuerpo y sus dedos se enterraron en su chaqueta.

Quería más de él.

Necesitaba más de él.

De repente sintió su espalda contra la pared. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios y quedó ahogado en la boca de su hermano, que le había apresado sin él darse cuenta.

Sergio quería saber por qué había vuelto, por qué, después de todo lo ocurrido, había vuelto a él. No pudo, Andrés no tenía pensado liberarle. Ahora, en ese instante, lo único que le importaba era sentirle, era dejarse embriagar por su olor, su sabor. Andrés era un hombre de pocas palabras en los momentos importantes. Era un hombre de acción y jamás permitiría a Sergio que estropease aquel momento entre ambos con preguntas absurdas.

Andrés abandonó su boca para deslizarse por su cuello mientras sus manos desabrochaban los botones de su camisa. Tenían que hablar. Sergio tenía que hablar con él. Sergio necesitaba saber por qué había vuelto. Necesitaba comprender mejor...

-Estoy aquí por ti -dijo Andrés de repente, casi como si le hubiese leído la mente-. Siempre volveré a ti -su voz sonó ronca entre besos-. Siempre -era una promesa.

Y Sergio, por alguna razón, no necesitó más. Seguía sin comprender a Andrés, seguía sin comprender por qué había cumplido su promesa. O quizás si lo entendía, pero no quería verlo. Los actos de Andrés significaban algo que Sergio tenía miedo de ver. Las palabras de Andrés mostraban una verdad demasiado oscura como para que él pudiese aceptarla. Una verdad más terrorífica que el dejarse besar por su propio hermano.

Sergio no podía aceptar aquella verdad. Sergio no quería aceptar los sentimientos de Andrés. No estaba preparado para lo que significaban. Andrés jamás había mostrado amor por nadie, ni tan si quiera por su madre a la que respetaba profundamente y quería hasta cierto punto. Si Sergio aceptaba lo que todo aquello significaba, tendría que aceptar que él era la única persona a la que Andrés había amado alguna vez y esa verdad era terrorífica.

Si Andrés moría, no sería por el dinero, por el prestigio, por dejar su nombre granado en la historia. Si Andrés moría, sería por algo mucho más mundano y simple. Y Sergio no quería eso para él. Andrés merecía mucho más. Por eso se negaba a ver la verdad que sus actos mostraban y que su medio sonrisa confiada gritaba en silencio cada vez que le besaba. Todo era más sencillo así, todo dolía menos.

Algún día tendría que aceptar la verdad, pero no ese día. Aún no estaba preparado para ello.

\- Por ti -la voz de Andrés fue sólo un murmullo que Sergio pudo ignorar.

Aún no era el día, pensó entregándose completamente a su hermano, sin querer pensar en nada más.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé lo que pasará en esta tercera parte, y quizás por eso el fic es tan vago en general. Esto podría pasar en cualquier momento.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, comentarios y kudos son siempre bien recibidos.


End file.
